Captain Scottick
Captain Scottick, or SCT-101, is a clone of Scottick created by Berzerker Corporation. Like his original self, he is dark red with a black border, but he does not utilize his ability to imitate fighters. Instead, he commands a team of clones of Team Revenge to do the work for him. Story Captain Scottick started off as any other clone of Scottick, save for an error in the cloning process. This error caused SCT-101 to lose his copying abilities, in exchange for gaining bossiness and being incredibly clueless. His controlling attitude and idiocy annoyed clones and Berzerker Corps workers alike. Eventually, he was disowned by the corporation, not that it mattered to him or that it even crossed his mind. Donning a general's uniform and gathering clones from the corporation, he created his own Team Revenge. It was at this point when the captain realized there was nothing for them to do, so he wandered the world aimlessly with his newly found team. The captain's inability to think longer than a minute has left his team often with nothing productive to do. In fact, the only reason he's fighting with the Slush Fighters at all is because a Blue stole his cap. Abilities in Launcher Game *Random effects with each attack **The Stwins (Strick and Stlou) (TWI-22): Double kick launching the target sky-high **Maxstick (MAX-209): Blast range explosion highly damaging enemies and fighters alike (can hurt Captain Scottick if he's close enough) **Stick Alex (ALX-96): High velocity kicks coming from the right side of the screen followed by several gunshots **Stivan (IVA-4): Poisons the target *Only loses charge if he's attacked Upgrades *Heal n' Hurt (50,000 points) **Adds Stiris and Dexstick as available attacks ***Stiris (IRI-12): Temporarily raises every fighters' attack power by 30% and restores half of their recharge rate ***Dexstick (DEX-42): Punches Captain Scottick into the target, causing a near-instant kill/launching Big Blue automatically at 300 velocity, but restarting Captain Scottick's recharge *Rip and Tear (40,000 points) **Adds Stlars as an available attack ***Stlars (LAR-13): Stabs Captain Scottick and lunges forward in a straight line. If an enemy (besides Big Blue) is in the way, Stlars will stab them, turn berserk, and viciously attack the two, restarting the captain's recharge and killing the target *Team Blast (1 Slush Token) **Otoko Michi...the ultimate technique. ***The Team Revenge clones (except Stlars) will appear all at once to attack the target, only for Dexstick to stick an explosive on Captain Scottick's back and run away. The captain and team look back too late, as the explosive creates a massive explosion, disabling Captain Scottick's recharge for 10 seconds, severely damaging other Slush Fighters active (usually restarting their recharge), and launching Big Blue at 300 velocity. However, enemies caught in the blast will barely suffer damage, and bosses are completely unaffected. **Level 4 Ultra Attack Strixie's Judgment Pfft...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! And here, Strixie thought regular Scottick was pathetic! This guy's literally a moron! Strixie needs to find this guy now! Oh, the fun she'll have abusing this one to death... Overall: 10/10 - This one's a keeper! He's too stupid not to like! Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works